Forget Me Not
by lvl99
Summary: Forget-me-not, dalam legenda Jerman bunga ini mampu membuat sang pemetik bunga akan selalu diingat sang kekasih. Karena kau tau apa yang lebih sakit daripada dibenci orang yang kita cintai? Dilupakan- dan dianggap tidak pernah ada. "Otakmu mungkin melupakanku, tapi tubuhmu akan mengingat sentuhanku, Sehun-ah." HUNHAN fic for BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA. GS. A Lot of Chapter. Mature.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog -First Encounter

**lvl99 shamelessly present**

" **Forget Me Not"**

 **Hunhan fic for BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA (event dari oa HUNHAN INDONESIA)**

 **Main Cast : Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pair: HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, diselingi beberapa moment crackpair**

 **Rate : T for this chapter, will be M (NC-17) for next chapters~**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Word counts (without a/n) : 4,5k**

 **Warning : !AU, GS for bottom (Uke disini adalah yeoja), Mature content**

 **Disclaimer : HunHan and other cast belong to God.**

 **Chapter 1. Prolog –First Encounter**

* * *

 _Boseong, South Jeolla Province –Mid Summer 2004._

Boseong. Kota kecil di ujung selatan Korea. Kota yang seakan tidak tersentuh kemajuan zaman, menyendiri di kaki gunung, menyajikan lautan hijau dari perkebunan teh ketika kau memandang ke arah gunung, dan lautan biru opal ketika kau memandang ke arah sebaliknya.

Boseong. Kota kecil ramah, dengan penduduknya yang sedikit, dan hidup sederhana. Mereka hidup sejahtera, tentu. Bahagia akan kehidupannya. Begitu juga dengan Mrs. Lu, walaupun hanya tinggal berdua dengan gadis kecilnya, ia bahagia. Luhan kecil begitu ceria dan penuh rasa ingin tau. Gadis kecil itu sering menjelajah sendiri, berpetualang ke kebun teh, atau berlari menyusuri pesisir pantai.

Hari itu, Luhan kecil sedang terpana di depan sebuah rumah megah. Rumah paling besar dan mewah di kotanya. Matanya terpaku melihat beberapa kuntum mawar dengan warna semerah darah mencuat ke luar pagar. Ia berjinjit dan menghirup aroma bunga itu. Harum, seharum aroma orang-orang berpakaian bagus yang kadang mampir ke toko kue mamanya. Ia mengusap kelopak bunga itu, lembut sekali~ Mamanya pasti akan suka. Tanpa sadar, tangkai bunga itu dipatahkannya, dan sekarang ia sudah menggenggam bunga indah itu. Luhan tersenyum membayangkan senyum yang merekah dari bibir mamanya.

"Pencuri!" Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "EOMMAAAA! ADA YANG MENCURI MAWAR KETHUKAAN EOMMAAAA!" Bocah laki-laki pemilik suara itu menggapai tangan Luhan dari celah pagar. "Kau tak bitha kabur lagi, Pencuri!"

Luhan terkejut. Tangannya dicengkeram keras oleh tangan bocah itu. Ia melawan.

"L-Luhan bukan pencuri! Bunga ini ada di luar pagar dan- dan-"

Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. Luhan terperangah melihatnya. Wanita itu cantik sekali, gaun berwarna pink lembut membalut tubuh ramping nan semampainya.

"Woah~ apakah eonnie bintang film?" Luhan kecil sampai lupa kalau dirinya sedang dalam keadaan gawat.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Ia membuka pintu pagar dan melangkah mendekati Luhan. Mengabaikan rengekan pelan dari bocah laki-laki yang sesumbar mengatakan kalau ia pahlawan yang menangkap penjahat.

"Sehunnie, lepaskan dia." Sehun menggeleng. "Nanti dia melarikan diri."

Luhan meringis. Tangannya mulai perih karena bocah bernama Sehun itu mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat sekali. "L-Luhan tidak akan kabur."

Setelah memandanginya selama beberapa lama, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan mendongak menatap wajah lembut wanita itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam setangkai mawar pembawa masalah itu. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan Luhan. Bunganya begitu indah, seperti senyuman mama. Tau tau bunganya sudah ada di tangan Luhan."

Wanita itu menyentuh kepala Luhan.

"Luhan? Nama yang cantik. Mau kau apakan bunga itu setelah dipetik?"

"Mau kuberikan pada mama. Mama suka bunga, setiap Luhan pulang main Luhan akan membawakan dandelion, krokus, atau bunga camellia yang Luhan temui. Tapi hari ini Luhan tidak menemukan apa-apa." Luhan mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Ayo masuk ke rumah imo, di dalam ada lebih banyak bunga lagi."

Mata Luhan berbinar, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memberengut. "Mama melarang Luhan bicara dengan orang asing."

"Baiklah~ nama imo Joohyun dan pangeran kecil yang cemberut itu adalah Sehun. Sudah kenal, kan? Sekarang ayo ikut masuk~"

Jeohyun menggandeng tangan kecil Luhan dan menutup pagar. Mengabaikan protes Sehun yang mengatakan tidak seharusnya eommanya membawa masuk seorang pencuri. Luhan mendelik pada Sehun. "Luhan bukan pencuri! Luhan hanya tidak sengaja!"

Sehun menggandeng tangan eommanya yang sebelah lagi. Sambil mengomel, kenapa ia yang anaknya sendiri tidak digandeng. Joohyun tertawa pelan. Sehunnya dari kemarin memang sedang tidak mood, gara-gara liburannya harus dihabiskan di kota kecil seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Luhan ternganga, ia seperti menemukan Wonderland, bunga-bunga dengan berbagai warna sedang bermekaran. Joohyun melepas tangan Luhan. Luhan melangkah dengan pelan, seakan sedang merekam pemandangan indah di depannya. Amaryllis merah, Lili putih, mawar pink, merah dan putih, _Michaelmas_ _Daisy_ , _Forget-Me-Not_ dan bunga lainnya –yang Luhan tidak tau namanya. Ia menghampiri ahjussi yang sedang menyiangi rumput. "Lee ahjussi!" serunya sambil menggelayut manja di punggung ahjussi itu.

"Hei hei Lulu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ahjussi… kenapa tidak memberitau Luhan kalau bekerja di tempat sebagus ini?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ahjussi itu tertawa, tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat Joohyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Lee Ahjussi, kau mengenal Luhan?"

"Siapa di kota kecil ini yang tidak mengenal si ceria Luhan?" Lee ahjussi tersenyum. "Dia anak pemilik toko kue 'Deer Lu Bakery' di dekat toko pengrajin keramik itu, nyonya besar."

Joohyun mengangguk-angguk. Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi, yang terdengar hanya teriakannya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah duduk dan menikmati kue dan teh yang disajikan butler. Andai saja pangeran kecilnya bisa seaktif gadis itu. Joohyun jadi punya ide. "Sehunnie, kau bosan disini, kan? Bagaimana kalau berteman dengan Luhan saja?"

"Dengan pencuri? No no no. It's not my style." Joohyun menatapnya datar. Tiba-tiba Luhan menghampirinya sambil berlari dengan tangan tertangkup.

"Imo imo imo! Lihat ini!" Ia membuka tangkupan tangannya perlahan, membiarkan Joohyun melihat makhluk dalam tangannya. Seekor _Monarch Butterfly_ berwarna biru cerah dengan corak hitam. Kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya pelan dan terbang. Luhan tersenyum.

"Imo seperti kupu-kupu itu, cantik dan lembut." Joohyun tersenyum. Anak ini manis sekali.

Sehun mendecih. "Hei bocah, kau menyamakan eommaku dengan ulat?"

"Itu kupu-kupu! Bukan ulat!"

"Kau belum belajar metamorfothith ya? Kupu-kupu itu athalnya dari ulat!"

"Tapi yang Luhan tunjukkan pada imo itu kupu-kupu, bukan ulat! Dan yang benar itu metamorfosis, cadel!"

"Bithakah kau berhenti menyebutkan namamu? Itu terdengar menyebalkan!"

Joohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nah- nah, duduklah, Luhan. Minum teh bersama kami."

Luhan duduk dengan patuh. Ia kemudian membongkar tas selempang kecilnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah warna-warni, _berry_ liar berwarna ungu dan merah. "Karena imo baik, Luhan berikan hadiaaah~" Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Waah~ Luhan baik sekali. Boleh untuk Sehun juga?" Sehun yang sedang menatap penasaran pada buah yang baru lihat itu memalingkan mukanya.

"Boleh saja. Asal ia tidak bilang Luhan pencuri lagi."

"Nah Sehunnie, jangan bilang Luhan pencuri lagi. Luhan, kau juga minta maaf pada Sehun dan berjanji tidak akan mengambil barang orang lain tanpa izin." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Luhan minta maaf, tidak akan mengulangi lagi."

Sehun kemudian menjabat tangan Luhan sambil menggumam pelan, dan mereka tersenyum.

Pertemuan pertama yang tidak biasa, kan?

Setelah itu, Luhan pulang, membawa beberapa tangkai dari taman Joohyun untuk mamanya. Tentu saja dengan izin Joohyun, bahkan Joohyun sendiri yang memetikkannya untuk Luhan. Mama Luhan sangat senang, keesokan harinya Luhan kembali ke rumah itu untuk mengantarkan beberapa cupcake dari mamanya untuk Joohyun.

Dan sejak itu, ia sering bermain dengan Sehun. Menghabiskan waktu sore untuk menangkap kupu-kupu dan membantu Lee ahjussi merawat bunga. Walau mereka sebenarnya hanya mengacaukan pekerjaan Lee ahjussi.

Luhan jadi tau banyak tentang Sehun. Awalnya dia mengira bocah itu lebih muda darinya, karena dia lebih pendek. Tapi ternyata mereka sama-sama berumur 10 tahun, malah Sehun lebih tua 8 hari dari Luhan. Dengan bangga Sehun menyuruh Luhan memanggilnya oppa, tapi tentu saja Luhan menolak mentah-mentah. "Bocah pendek cadel sepertimu harus kupanggil oppa? Nonono!"

Keluarga Oh berasal dari Seoul, dan membeli sebuah villa besar dan beberapa hektar kebun teh di Boseong. Oh Joo Hyun menyukai lautan yang membentang di horizon Boseong. Suaminya –Oh Dong Hae seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah ramah adalah seorang pebisnis handal yang pintar mencari peluang usaha. Ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya seminggu disana, sementara Joohyun dan Sehun tinggal selama sebulan. Sehun sebenarnya tidak suka tinggal di Boseong, membosankan karena tidak ada Chanyeol dan Jongin, katanya. Tapi ia tidak mau ikut appanya pulang. Karena itu artinya akan berpisah dengan eommanya. Bukannya Joohyun egois, memaksakan kehendak untuk tinggal di Boseong. Ini karena suruhan dokternya, penyakit yang ia derita membuatnya harus tinggal di daerah dengan udara segar paling tidak 6 bulan sekali selama minimal 2 minggu.

"Eomma? Gadith bandel itu mana?" Sehun dengan nada malu-malu bertanya pada eommanya.

"Merindukannya eum~?"

"Nooooo- It's not my style!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya.

Joohyun tertawa pelan. "Eomma ingin makan kue, mau menemani eomma membelinya?"

Sehun mengangguk. Joohyun lalu mengambil coat abu-abunya, setelah itu ia memakaikan Sehun jaket dengan corak army kesukaannya. Ia lalu menggandeng Sehun keluar dari istana megah mereka, menyusuri jalan setapak, sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dan senyuman pejalan kaki yang menyapanya. Sehun menarik-narik coat eommanya. Eommanya menoleh.

"Eomma, eomma kenal dengan orang-orang tadi? Kenapa balas menyapa dan tersenyum pada mereka?"

Joohyun tersenyum, "Eomma tidak mengenal mereka, mereka juga tidak mengenal eomma. Tapi apa salahnya tersenyum dan balas menyapa? Jangan pelit membagi senyuman, karena akan selalu ada orang yang bahagia melihatmu tersenyum." Sehun mengangguk-angguk, walaupun tidak mengerti.

Joohyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sehun. Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah bangunan kecil dengan aksen kayu, terkesan klasik, di depan terpampang nama "Deer Lu Bakery". Suara bel berdentang merdu ketika Joohyun membuka pintu toko itu.

"Selamat Dataaaaang~" Suara riang menyambutnya. Sang pemilik suara melongo ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Omona~ Cheonsa Imo dan pangeran salju! Ayo masuk~" Luhan menuntun mereka ke arah meja yang kosong. Toko milik Mrs. Lu bukan bakery biasa, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi untuk para tamu yang ingin sekedar menghabiskan waktu disana. Walau terkadang para tamu yang datang hanya membeli dan langsung pulang. Yah, apalagi yang kau harapkan dari kota kecil seperti ini? Tapi Deer Lu termasuk toko yang laris, kue buatan Mrs. Lu sudah terkenal enak. Terkadang malah ada pesanan yang datang dari Gwangju dan Seoul, dan secara rutin setiap 2 minggu sekali, Mrs. Lu akan mengirim satu paket besar berisi _green tea brownies, chocolate muffin_ dan _roll cake_ bermacam rasa ke Seoul.

"Sedang sibuk nona kecil?" kata Joohyun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Tidak, para tamunya sudah pulang sekarang, Imo mau pesan apa? Atau hanya datang menemui Luhan?" Luhan tertawa pelan.

Joohyun tersenyum, "Bisa pesan satu Luhan untuk dibawa pulang? Pangeran salju merindukannya." Ia melirik Sehun –yang ternyata sedang terpana memandangi Luhan. 5 hari terakhir ini Luhan selalu datang ke rumahnya dengan rambut kuncir kuda yang acak-acakan, poni yang diikat ke atas, muka yang tercoreng tanah, baju kaus kebesaran dan celana pendek. Tomboy sekali, Sehun cepat akrab dengannya karena ia merasa Luhan itu laki-laki, sama seperti ia berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini sekarang… dengan gaun terusan berwarna krem selutut, apron pink yang terikat di dadanya, rambut yang dikepang dua, dan rambut poni yang menghiasi jidat nonongnya. Ia memegang dadanya, inikah yang orang dewasa sebut dengan "jatuh cinta"? Sehun sering melihatnya ketika eomma menonton televisi.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Pangeran salju? Kau benar-benar merindukanku?"

Setengah sadar Sehun mengangguk, namun ia kemudian meralat dengan tergagap. "A-aku merindukan berry yang thelalu kau bawa."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Padahal aku merindukanmu. Yasudah kalau begitu." Ia menghentakkan kaki sambil berbalik ke arah dapur. Lupa mengambil pesanan Joohyun. Joohyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Luhan menabrak mamanya ketika akan masuk ke dapur. "Mama! Perhatikan jalan!" omelnya. Mamanya hanya bisa melongo, kenapa gadisnya jadi galak begitu? Ia lalu menghampiri meja Joohyun sambil tersenyum.

"Nyonya besar, kenapa repot-repot kesini? Biasanya tuan butler yang datang mengambil pesanan."

Ya, tanpa Luhan atau Sehun ketahui, Joohyun telah jatuh cinta pada cake buatan Mrs. Lu. Sejak Luhan membawakannya sebagai balasan atas bunga yang ia berikan.

"Aku rindu pada Luhan. dan tidak perlu memanggilku nyonya besar, Mrs. Lu. Panggil saja aku Joohyun."

Mrs. Lu terlihat ragu. "Joohyun…? Kalau begitu panggil aku Qian saja." Senyumnya. "Dan ini pasti pangeran tampan yang sering Lulu ceritakan~" Ia menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun tersipu malu. "Aigooo~ Kiyowoo~" Joohyun tertawa melihat pipi putra semata wayangnya memerah karena disebut tampan.

"Ah- malah jadi berbicara panjang lebar begini. Pesanan seperti biasa, Joohyun? Atau mau pesan yang lain?"

"Tidak apa-apa Qian jie, aku malah ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, kalau kau tidak sibuk." Joohyun tersenyum, ia kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya, sambil memesan agar Luhan keluar untuk menemani Sehun.

Pesanan mereka datang, Qian duduk di antara Sehun dan Joohyun. Luhan mengekor di belakangnya. Ia duduk di dekat Sehun. Dalam waktu singkat, Joohyun dan Qian mulai berbicara dengan akrab. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan duduk diam mendengarkan, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. Sehun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja karena tidak sabar. Milk tea dan cheese cake nya sudah habis dari tadi, tapi kedua ahjumma cantik itu tidak henti-hentinya berbicara.

Pssst. Dug.

Luhan menendang kakinya pelan. Sehun mendelik padanya, gadis bandel ini senang sekali mencari masalah dengannya. Luhan menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah lalu berbisik, "Mau berpetualang mencari berry bersamaku?"

Mata sipit Sehun berbinar. Ia tidak bohong waktu tadi bilang kalau merindukan berry yang sering dibawakan Luhan. Beda dengan buah-buahan yang sering ia makan di Seoul, rasanya unik, manis dan asam, tapi menyegarkan. Ia mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian meminta izin pada dua ahjumma itu.

Joohyun menatap arlojinya, pukul 2.30 siang. "Kembalilah sebelum matahari terbenam." Ujarnya. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan melepas apron pinknya dan menarik tangan Sehun keluar toko. Sehun menurut. Mereka berjalan sambil menyusuri jalan setapak, diselingi ocehan Luhan sesekali. Ia bertingkah seperti pemandu wisata, dan Sehun tidak mendengarkannya sedikit pun. Ia lelah, dalam hati dia mengomel, kenapa harus berjalan sejauh ini? Kapan sampainya? Di Seoul ia tidak pernah berjalan sejauh ini, tinggal duduk manis di dalam mobil dan taraa- sampai tujuan. Tapi Sehun diam saja, ia tidak mau diejek Luhan.

Tapi sungguh ia tidak tahan.

"Kapan thampainya? Dari tadi berjalan teruth."

Luhan berhenti, "Kau sudah lelah, pangeran?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Tuh kan. Luhan memang begitu orangnya—

Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Daripada kakinya putus karena lelah ia harus merelakan gengsinya. "Tidak bithakah kita ithtirahat sebentar?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak disini, disini terlalu panas. Di depan ada sungai, kita berhenti sementara disana. Kau masih bisa bertahan? Atau perlu kugendong?" Luhan tertawa.

Sehun memberengut. "Ayo cepat kalau begitu!"

Ia menyentakkan tangan Luhan dan berjalan memimpin. Sampai ia menemukan sungai kecil dengan pohon besar di pinggirnya. Ia kemudian berlari dan duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar di pohon itu. Luhan tertawa melihatnya.

"Sehun-ah~ Kau benar-benar lelah?" Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sehun-aaaaah~" rengek Luhan. Sehun menatapnya kesal. "Apa?"

"Kemari, disini menyegarkan." Kata Luhan melambaikan tangannya, ia masuk ke dalam sungai yang dalamnya hanya sebetisnya itu.

"Tidak mau, nanti kau menyiramku. Kau kan nakal." Sehun kembali bersandar.

"Sehun-aaaaah." Luhan merengek lagi.

"Baiklah- baiklah." Sehun berjalan menuju pinggir sungai. "Thekarang apa?" katanya.

Luhan menunjukkan tempat yang memiliki rumput rimbun, "duduk disitu, lepaskan sepatumu dan masukkan kakimu ke dalam air." Sehun menuruti perkataan Luhan, mendudukkan pantatnya di tanah –yang ternyata empuk itu. Kemudian ia melepaskan sepatunya, meletakkannya di sampingnya dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air.

Matanya membulat merasakan sensasi yang diterima syarafnya. Rasa lelahnya seakan hilang diterpa arus pelan air sungai yang dingin itu. Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sehun. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Seoul, Sehun-ah."

"Apanya yang haruth diceritakan?"

"Apa saja." Kata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak sabar. Luhan hanya pernah melihat Seoul lewat televisinya, melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi, restoran dengan makanan enak, café dengan minuman warna-warni, lampu-lampu yang berkerlip bagai bintang, dan lotte world. Luhan sangat ingin kesana. Tapi mamanya hanya mampu mengajaknya ke Gwangju, kota terdekat dengan Boseong.

"…" Sehun diam. Apa yang harus ia ceritakan? Batinnya.

"Apakah disana orang-orangnya tidak pernah tidur?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tentu thaja mereka tidur. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tapi lampu dalam gedung-gedung di televisi tetap menyala walau sudah larut malam!" protes Luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang begitu. Tapi orang-orangnya tetap tidur di waktu malam."

"Woaaah~ berarti Seoul di waktu malam akan terlihat seperti malam penuh bintang? Keren sekali." Luhan mendecak kagum. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Luhan. Apanya yang keren dari hal itu?

"Lalu lalu lalu, gedungnya apakah benar seperti yang di televisi? Tinggi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Temanku tinggal di lantai 39. Ayahnya pemilik gedung 50 lantai itu."

Luhan menganga. Bangunan tertinggi yang pernah ia lihat adalah bangunan lantai 10 di pinggiran Gwangju. Dan ia merasa itu sangat-sangat tinggi. Tapi lantai 50? Mungkin ia bisa menyentuh awan kalau tinggal disana. Angan-angan Luhan melayang tinggi.

"Temanmu sangat beruntung."

Sehun mendecakkan lidah. "Lebih beruntung aku, kalau tinggal di apartemen theperti Jongin begitu, tidak puath bermain, karena tidak ada halamannya. Walaupun Jongin punya kolam renang di dalam ruangan."

Luhan semakin menganga. Seoul terdengar benar-benar indah. Sehun yang melihat reaksi Luhan seperti itu tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pamer.

"Halaman rumahku sangat luath. Lebih luath daripada rumah yang disini. Appa bahkan membelikanku mobil mini yang digunakan untuk berkeliling halaman."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan antusias. "Jadi kau bisa memakai mobil?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "nng- mobil yang athli belum bitha. Tapi beberapa tahun lagi pathti bitha!" ujarnya.

"Lalu lalu lalu, kau pernah ke Lotte World?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Tentu thaja, aku bitha kethana kapanpun aku mau!" Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana bentuk Lotte World pada orang yang telah kesana. Tapi ia menahan dirinya, tau kalau tidak akan bisa kesana, ia hanya akan merasa iri pada teman barunya itu. Tidak- ia sudah merasa iri sejak pertama bertemu. Apalagi ketika melihat appanya. Satu kenikmatan yang tak pernah Luhan peroleh sejak kecil. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum sedih.

Sehun menatapnya heran. Kemana gadis bandel yang tadi dengan semangat bertanya tentang Seoul? Apakah ini karena dia pamer tadi? Eomma melarangnya pamer, katanya tidak baik. Sehun bingung.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berdiri. "Lelahmu sudah hilang kan, pangeran salju? Ayo kita berangkat!"

Sehun mengangguk dan berdiri, hendak memasang sepatunya.

"Jangan dipasang. Sayang kalau basah. Sekarang kita harus menyeberang sungai."

Sehun terbelalak. Menyeberang sungai dengan lebar 5 m itu? Okay, 5 m untuk ukuran anak kecil itu jauh, apalagi untuk anak manja macam Sehun. Ia menyesal mau ikut Luhan. Dengan berat hati ia menenteng sepatunya dan mengikuti Luhan langkah demi langkah.

Penderitaan Oh Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah menyeberang sungai, ia harus mendaki tebing dengan tinggi 1 m. Okay, sekali lagi. 1 m untuk ukuran anak umur 10 tahun itu tinggi, Right?

Dan Luhan dengan tega menyuruhnya mendaki lebih dulu. NO WAY!

"Kau kan yang tau jalan, kenapa aku yang di depan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Cuma mendaki saja, tidak akan tersesat!"

"NO! Kau duluan!"

"Tapi tapi tapi- Aku pakai rok." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa mathalahnya?" tanya Sehun tidak sabar.

"Bodoh. Bagaimana kalau saat aku mendaki kau melihat celana dalamku?" pipi Luhan sedikit memerah.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku melihatnya? Aku tidak tertarik." Oh- Oh Sehun, kau akan menjilat ucapanmu sendiri beberapa tahun mulai dari sekarang.

Luhan memberengut. Ia kemudian memijakkan kakinya di ceruk tebing itu dan berpegangan pada rumput di atasnya. Dengan cekatan ia bisa sampai di atas dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Sehun membatin, pantas saja muka gadis bandel itu selalu tercoreng tanah. Harus mendaki tebing seperti ini. Ia menirukan cara Luhan, tapi dalam versi 2 kali lebih lambat. Luhan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo, akan kutarik kau." Tapi dasar Oh Sehun, gengsinya mengalahkan segalanya.

Akhirnya ia bisa naik ke atas. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor.

"Sekarang kemana lagi?" Luhan menunjukkan semak-semak berry berwarna ungu.

"Kita sudah sampai, pilih yang ungu tua, yang hijau dan ungu muda rasanya asam." Katanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memilih buah yang menurutnya sudah matang. Setelah memetik beberapa, ia duduk di bawah pohon sambil duduk tegak. Ini makanan enak, Oh Sehun. nikmatilah. Batinnya. Ia kemudian memasukkan berry itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan Demi Telinga Chanyeol yang caplang seperti yoda. Rasanya sungguh segar, meleleh dalam mulut Sehun dan meledakkan berbagai rasa di lidahnya. Sehun sampai memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang menyerang indera perasanya. Ia segera menghabiskan berry yang tersisa di tangannya dan kembali bergumul berburu di semak-semak.

"Gadith Bandel! Yang merah dimana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya?" Ia berteriak.

Luhan balas berteriak. "Lihat ke atas, Pangeran salju."

Sehun mendongak, dan melihat Luhan sedang duduk di cabang pohon. Luhan menunjuk buah pohon itu. Merah dan kecil. Buah yang ia cari.

"Naiklah." Seru Luhan. Sehun menunduk.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa naik pohon?" Luhan berseru lagi. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Aigooo~"

Akhirnya sore itu dihabiskan dengan mengajari Sehun naik pohon dan tidak berteriak ketika sampai di atas. Mereka menikmati matahari terbenam sambil memakan buah ranum yang manis itu.

Demi semua kenikmatan yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, sore ini adalah yang paling indah dan nikmat untuk Sehun. Dari atas pohon di puncak bukit, ia bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota, permadani hijau dari kebun teh terhampar di ujung timur, laut yang berkilau ditemani langit jingga, dan kota kecil yang teduh. Di atas pohon ini, ia bisa memetik buah kesukaannya dengan sesuka hati, dan ditemani lagu merdu. Eh? Sejak kapan? Tanpa sadar Luhan bernyanyi pelan sambil memilih buah berry dan memasukkannya ke tas selempang kecilnya. Setelah penuh ia mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kota dan berbicara pada Sehun.

"Lihat, yang besar itu, rumahmu. Dan yang disana itu, tidak kelihatan dari sini. Tapi disana ada rumahku."

Pantas saja tadi rasanya sangat lelah, untuk mencapai tempat ini dari tempat Luhan, jalannya mendaki. Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka kembali menikmati pemandangan sunset. Ngomong-ngomong masalah sunset. Bukankah Joohyun bilang mereka harus kembali sebelum matahari terbenam?

Mereka bertatapan seolah saling mengerti pikiran masing-masing, dan berebut turun dari pohon.

"Omona! Cheonsa imo akan memarahiku! Mama juga!"

Sehun tidak sempat bercakap-cakap, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa pulang cepat tanpa dimarahi eommanya. Ia menelusuri jalan tadi. Tapi Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Kita lewat jalan biasa, akan lebih cepat."

Apa maksudnya? Batin Sehun.

Mereka memotong jalan, alih-alih meloncat menuruni tebing tadi, Luhan mengajaknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ada jalan setapak yang landai, tanpa harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melewatinya (Okay, ini pikiran Sehun yang lebay). Lalu, tidak lama setelah itu ada jembatan untuk menyeberangi sungai, dan jalan pintas melewati lorong-lorong sempit dan Taraaa- sampailah mereka di depan bakery.

Sehun rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Luhan. Sambil terengah ia protes pada Luhan.

"Kalau ada jalan mudah theperti tadi kenapa kau mengajakku lewat jalan yang thulit?"

Luhan menyeringai, "Aku mengajakmu berpetualang, kan? Jadi harus lewat jalan mendaki, menyeberang sungai dan mendaki tebing."

Sehun speechless. Luhan benar-benar bandel. Luhan menyodorkan tas selempang kecilnya. "Ambillah, hadiahmu karena mau menemaniku." Ia tersenyum. Sehun mengambil tas penuh berry itu.

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Berikan pada imo juga, jangan dimakan sendiri."

Sehun menjerit bahagia, ia memeluk Luhan. Luhan tertawa. Dan saat itu, pintu bakery terbuka menampilkan kedua ahjumma cantik yang tersenyum melihat anak-anak mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

"Walaupun kalian pulang terlambat dan berlumuran tanah, hari ini kalian dimaafkan." Joohyun berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat tegas. Tapi Qian yang tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya langsung menghampiri kedua bocah itu dan menarik pipinya. "Aigoooo~ Kiyowoooo~ Berpelukan di depan pintu~"

Luhan dan Sehun terbelalak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing.

Joohyun menepuk kepala Luhan. "Mulai besok, ajak Sehun bermain, ya? Imo yang akan menggantikanmu membantu mama."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia berpaling pada mamanya. "Benarkah itu, ma? Luhan boleh bermain sepuasnya?"

Qian mengangguk, "asal jangan jauh-jauh dan tidak membuat kau dan Sehun dalam bahaya. Mama percaya padamu."

Luhan bersorak sambil sekali lagi memeluk Sehun.

Sehun terdiam. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan –yang tak kalah menyenangkan jika dibanding Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tapi mengingat kejadian hari ini, sanggupkah ia menandingi stamina gadis hiperaktif itu?

 _Boseong, South Jeoldae –Early Fall, 2004._

Sehun memberengut. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari kursi taman. Eommanya sudah lelah membujuknya, appanya sedang sibuk di dengan ponselnya, meminta sekertarisnya mencari tiket pesawat lagi dan mengundurkan jadwalnya. Ada apa dengan pangeran kecil kita?

Donghae yang mengira putra tersayang akan bahagia karena ia tiba-tiba menjemputnya untuk pulang ke Seoul ternyata salah besar. Begitu mendengar mereka akan pulang ke Seoul pagi itu juga, Sehun mendiamkan appanya, dan duduk di kursi taman belakang tanpa bergeming. Appanya hanya bisa terheran. Sehun sudah punya rencana dengan Luhan untuk menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermain kartu dan membaca buku di rumah persembunyian mereka.

"Sehun, jangan diam begini. Appa jadi tidak mengerti apa maumu." Suara tegas Donghae membuat Sehun mendongak menantang tatapan tajam appanya.

"Appa tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak pulang ke Seoul? Aku kan sudah punya rencana sendiri!" Sehun memberengut.

Donghae memijat pelipisnya sambil menatap Joohyun. Meminta bantuan. Joohyun mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Sehun sayang, senin depan kau sudah harus masuk sekolah, kita harus kembali ke Seoul. Tidakkah kau merindukan Chanyeol dan Jongin?"

"Tapi- tapi-"

"Luhan juga akan masuk sekolah senin depan, kau mau kalah rajin dengan Luhan?"

"Tapi Luhan- dia sekarang pathti thedang menungguku. Kalau aku tidak datang dia akan teruth menungguku, ma! Eomma tau gadith bandel itu keras kepala."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Sampaikan juga salam sayang eomma padanya dan mamanya."

Sehun langsung berdiri dengan semangat dan bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi ia segera berbalik lagi, "Eo-eomma? Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Luhan?"

"Katakan padanya kau akan kembali, sayang."

"Tapi benarkah kita akan kembali? Aku tak mau membohonginya."

"Kita akan kembali liburan musim panas tahun depan, kalau kau mau."

Sehun mengangguk senang, dan belari ke luar pagar.

Donghae memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya. "Nyonya Oh, mind to tell me what's happened to our lil prince? Terakhir kulihat ia tidak sabar ingin pulang ke Seoul. Kenapa sekarang dia malah begitu?"

Joohyun tertawa pelan, banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Donghae. Tapi rasanya tak akan cukup waktu untuk menuturkan semua itu.

Satu bulan bergaul dengan Luhan membuat Sehun berubah, bocah yang awalnya tidak mau kotor dan lebih memilih untuk minum teh di taman itu berangsur menjadi anak yang aktif. Minggu pertama mereka habiskan dengan menjelajah Boseong dan mendaki bukit, berburu _berry_ dan mencari jamur. Sehun yang tidak terbiasa mengotori kakinya awalnya merasa risih, tapi bersama Luhan yang sering menggodanya, ia jadi termotivasi. Minggu kedua, Luhan mengajak Sehun naik bus ke pantai Yulpo, saling mengubur dalam pasir dan mengumpulkan kulit kerang sebagai oleh-oleh untuk eomma dan mama mereka. Minggu ketiga, menjelajah kebun teh, dan menemukan rumah persembunyian –yang sebenarnya adalah pondok kecil pekerja yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi, dan kebetulan lagi, pondok itu berada di atas tanah keluarga Oh. Sisa minggu keempat mereka habiskan dengan menata rumah mereka, membawa selimut, bantal, membawa kue-kue, membawa mainan dan buku bacaan, lalu bersantai di dalamnya.

"Sehun menemukan hidup baru disini." Ujarnya pelan. Donghae menatapnya heran.

"Asalkan Sehun bahagia." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

©lvl99©

.

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah kecil mereka, dan mendapati Luhan sedang menyapu lantai sambil membelakanginya. Luhan yang mendengar pintu terbuka tersenyum manis sambil menghampirinya. "Sehun-ah~ akhirnya kau datang juga."

Kenapa ini jadi seperti drama _married-life_ yang sering ditonton eomma? Batin Sehun.

"Lu-lu… ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Katanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Hng?" Luhan yang baru meletakkan sapunya menatapnya heran. "Duduk dulu, Sehun-ah." Katanya sambil memberi segelas _lemonade_ yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Aku tidak punya waktu, eomma dan appa menunggu."

"Appamu datang?"

"Yeah, appa menjemputku pulang."

"Pulang? Pulang kemana?"

"Ke Seoul, tentu saja."

"Kukira kau akan tinggal disini selamanya!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangan. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak mau pergi Lu, tapi eomma bilang aku haruth pergi."

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" Luhan menggumam pelan.

"Liburan musim panath tahun depan, mungkin."

"Lama sekali. Padahal aku sudah membersihkan tempat ini untukmu." Luhan merengek.

"Lu…"

Luhan berbalik dan menghela napas. "Yasudah, pergilah. Tapi pastikan kalau kembali nanti kau sudah bisa berenang lebih cepat dariku!"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku~" ia lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah liontin berbandul kepala rusa perak dan mengalungkannya di leher Luhan.

"Kata eomma, jangan ragu untuk memberikan hal yang berharga pada orang yang kau sayang." Ia tersenyum.

Luhan menyentuh liontin yang menjuntai sampai dadanya itu. "Cantik sekali… "

Ia lalu menatap Sehun dan menangkup pipinya.

Lalu…

Chu~

Ia menempelkan bibir pinknya pada bibir tipis Sehun sambil menutup mata. Sehun terbelalak. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, seakan mengajaknya keluar dan berlari pulang ke eommanya. Perutnya seakan diaduk oleh sayap-sayap tipis kupu-kupu. Apakah aku tidak sengaja menelan ulat lalu ulatnya bermetamorfosis di perutku? Batin Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk diberikan, tapi kata mama, ciuman itu tanda kasih sayang." Pipi tembamnya merona merah.

"Cepat kembali, Sehun-ah. Aku akan menunggumu."

 **TBC**

* * *

imo = aunty / tante  
cheonsa = angel

 **A/N: Aaaah~ so close to deadline! Shamelessly present this crappy fanfiction –with Hunhan's childhood as prolog. Selamat untuk kalian yang bisa baca sampai akhir tanpa menguap! Karena chap ini membosankan ;_; /mewek di bahu Luhan**

 **Tenang saja, mereka ga akan seterusnya kecil kok, Sehun juga ga akan selamanya cadel, chapter depan mereka udah dewasa ^^; Silahkan ditunggu untuk part ehem-ehem- nya XD**

 **Ah- untuk pair yang digunakan, saya cuma asal comot, Donghae itu bias di suju, kalau Joohyun tiba-tiba kepikiran aja(?) Ada yang punya saran pair lain (selain EXO) yang bisa digunakan buat tokoh parents?**

 **By the way, ini adalah kali pertama saya nulis ff GS (dan NC hetero-pair), mohon dimaklumi. Untuk chap ke depannya saya akan terus belajar lagi biar feel ff-nya jadi lebih ngena. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review ya /membungkuk 90 derajat.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fragment of Memories

**lvl99 shamelessly present**

" **Forget Me Not"**

 **Hunhan fic for BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA (event dari oa HUNHAN INDONESIA)**

 **Main Cast : Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Kyungsoo**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pair: HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, diselingi beberapa moment crackpair**

 **Rate : T for this chapter, will be M (NC-17) for next chapters~**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Word counts (without a/n) : 6,2 k**

 **Warning : !AU, GS for bottom (Uke disini adalah yeoja), Mature content**

 **Disclaimer : HunHan and other cast belong to God.**

 **Chapter 2: Fragment of Memories**

* * *

 _Gangnam-gu, Seoul –Late Fall 2004_

Pranggg!

Suara keramik beradu lantai marmer memenuhi ruang makan. Seonggok cake berlapis krim tebal tebuang sia-sia.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU MAU CAKENYA QIAN IMO! BUKAN YANG SEPERTI INI!" maid yang melayani Sehun menunduk dan segera membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh majikan kecil mereka.

Joohyun yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut segera mendatangi putra kesayangannya. Ia menepuk kepala Sehun. "Sssh- tidak boleh begitu, Sehun-ah."

"Tapi eomma-"

"Eomma akan meminta Qian imo mengirimkan cake untukmu, asal kau harus janji tidak akan berbuat kasar pada maid noona lagi."

"Benarkah eomma? Eomma akan ke tempat Qian imo?"

"Tidak sayang, eomma menelpon."

"Kalau begitu bisa pesankan berry yang sering Luhan bawakan juga?"

Joohyun mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus berjanji dulu pada eomma."

"Ne, eomma. Sehun berjanji tidak akan nakal pada maid noona."

Joohyun menekan keypad ponselnya, sambil duduk di depan Sehun ia menunggu Qian mengangkat telponnya.

"Satu lagi eomma, bisakah kita memesan Luhan untuk dikirim kesini juga?"

Joohyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sepertinya pangeran kecilnya sedang dimabuk Luhan.

" _Deer Lu Bakery! Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_ Suara nyaring yang bersemangat menjawab telpon Joohyun.

"Hai Hannie~! Ini Joohyun imo, bisa berikan telponnya pada mama?" Sehun yang mendengar nama Luhan disebut langsung memeluk kaki eommanya.

" _Cheonsa_ _Imo! Kyaaa! Neomu neomu neomu bogoshipeoyooooo~ Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cheonsa imo menelpon!_ "

Joohyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Gadis bandel itu tanpa rasa sungkan berteriak di _mouthpiece_ telpon. Beberapa saat kemudian Qian menjawab dengan suara merdunya.

Sehun menarik-narik baju eommanya. Joohyun yang sedang memesan mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun melemparkan tatapan memelasnya. Joohyun menghela napas.

"Itu saja, Qian jie. Tolong kirim secepatnya, ya? Ah- satu lagi, bisakah kau minta berikan telponnya pada Luhan? Sepertinya ada yang ingin berbicara." Qian terdengar tertawa pelan di ujung sana. Joohyun memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

" _Sehun-ah! Aku juga merindukanmu!_ "

"Tapi gadis bandel, siapa yang bilang aku merindukanmu?"

"…"

"…"

" _Kalau begitu telponnya kututup."_

"Jangan! Ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah kau menyadari ada yang berubah padaku?"

" _Apa?_ "

"Hei bandel. Tau tidak kalau _metamorfosis_ juga terjadi pada kodok? Bukan hanya kupu-kupu."

" _Hng? Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba membicarakan metamorfo- Omo! Sehun-ah, kau sudah tidak cadel lagi! Woaaah~"_

Sehun menyeringai bangga. Beberapa bulan terakhir ia dengan susah payah menahan lidahnya agar tidak menyebut ' _th_ ' lagi. Dengan riang ia berbicara di telpon dengan Luhan.

Hari itu, Sehun belajar sesuatu. Ponsel adalah benda yang sangat penting dan berguna untuknya.

.

©lvl99©

 _._

 _Boseong, South Jeolla Province -Mid Summer 2005._

Burung camar bercicit merdu, Luhan membuka tirai tebal dan jendela kaca kamar Sehun. Sinar matahari hangat menerobos, membuat Sehun menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepalanya. Dengan kejam Luhan menarik selimut Sehun.

"Pemalas. Hari ini kita punya banyak rencana! Ayo bangun! Nanti –Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara jeritan nyaring Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun terbangun. Luhan melemparkan selimut tebal itu ke muka Sehun, lalu keluar kamar Sehun dengan buru-buru.

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

Sehun hanya melongo. Apa salahnya? Kenapa pagi-pagi selimut hangatnya sudah direnggut paksa hanya untuk dilemparkan kembali pada wajah tampannya?

Pagi itu Sehun mengomel pada eommanya, protes kenapa lima hari terakhir ini eommanya membiarkan Luhan memasuki kamarnya untuk membangunkannya. Eommanya hanya tertawa pelan melihat Sehun mengomel. Walaupun kesal, Sehun tetap sarapan dengan baik dan segera menuju rumah persembunyiannya, menemui Luhan yang sudah lebih dahulu tiba disana dan membicarakan rencana petualangan mereka selanjutnya.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun berencana balas dendam pada Luhan. Pagi-pagi sekali ia ke rumah Luhan untuk membangunkannya Meskipun eommanya melarang, dan mama Luhan terlihat tidak setuju, Sehun tetap bersikeras masuk ke kamar Luhan. Ia menarik selimut Luhan, membuat Luhan dengan refleks langsung melempar bantal, selimut dan boneka-bonekanya ke arah Sehun, lalu berdiri dan memukulnya.

"Kyaaaa! Sehun mesum mesum mesuuum!"

Dan Sehun keluar dengan babak belur. Eommanya dan mama Luhan hanya tertawa cekikikan. Pelajaran untuk Sehun kecil, jangan masuk kamar anak gadis sembarangan, apalagi gadis bandel seperti Luhan.

Musim panas kali itu, Luhan mengenalkan Sehun pada teman-temannya yang lain, Jihyo, Joon, Jaehyun, Mimi Jie, Yawen Ge dan entahlah –Sehun tidak ingat lagi. Yang paling Sehun ingat adalah bocah yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Luhan pergi –Jaehyun. Mereka sedang bermain di tepi sungai, ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Luhan dan berkata, "Noona kau sangat cantik." Luhan menanggapinya dengan tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambut Jaehyun. Sehun membulatkan matanya, ia segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei bocah. Luhan calon istriku, jangan seenaknya menciumnya!"

Giliran Luhan yang membulatkan matanya. Jaehyun menarik-narik tangan Luhan.

"Benarkah itu noona?"

Sehun yang melihatnya menggertakkan gigi geram, ia menarik tangan Luhan dan menyembunyikan Luhan di balik tubuhnya.

"Benar! Lihat kalung di leher Luhan? Itu kalung tunangan kami! Jadi jangan sembarangan menciumnya!"

Anak berumur 8 tahun itu melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis karena dibentak Sehun. Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun dari belakang. "Nappeun! Kau membuatnya menangis!"

Sehun meringis. Luhan berjongkok di depan Jaehyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Jaehyunnie~ anak pintar tidak boleh menangis. Jaehyunnie kan dongsaeng Luhan noona yang paling pintar~!" Sehun mendecih.

"Dengar itu bocah, hanya _dongthaeng_!" tanpa sengaja cadelnya kembali. Jaehyun yang tadi menangis ketika mendengar Sehun yang cadel jadi tertawa, anak-anak lain juga ikut tertawa. Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang thalah?" Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Sekarang Luhan juga ikut menertawakannya. Ia kesal, tanpa basa-basi ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan teman-temannya.

Mimi jie yang pertama sadar kalau Sehun pergi. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan yang masih tertawa sampai meneteskan air matanya, memberi taunya kalau Sehun telah pergi. Luhan menghapus air matanya dan segera menyusul Sehun. Kemana lagi? Tentu saja ke rumah persembunyian mereka.

Cklek.

Luhan membuka pintu, Sehun sedang (berpura-pura) membaca buku. Luhan duduk bersila di depannya.

"Sehun-aaaah~ kau kenapa?" Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Sehun-aaah~" Luhan menusuk-nusuk lengan Sehun dengan telunjuknya. Sehun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Sehun-aaaah~ Jangan seperti iniii~" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Kata Sehun dingin.

"Ganggu apa? Memangnya kau serius membaca seperti itu?" Luhan menunjuk buku Sehun, yang ternyata terbalik. Sehun buru-buru membalik bukunya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kembali saja sana pada teman-temanmu dan pacar kecilmu itu."

"Aigooo~ Kau marah karena itu? Lucu sekali~" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan menghela napas.

"Kukira akan lebih menyenangkan kalau temannya lebih banyak. Jaehyun dan Jihyo sering ke Seoul, kukira kau akan bisa berteman baik dengan mereka. Mereka akan cepat mengerti kalau kau ceritakan tentang Namsan Tower dan kereta gantungnya, Lotte World dan roller-coasternya, Coex mall dan _excavator_ … Kalau cerita padaku harus berulang-ulang, karena aku tak mengerti dan tak pernah kesana."

Sehun mendeham. "yang benar itu _escalator_. Tapi Lu, aku senang bercerita padamu. Untuk apa bercerita pada orang yang sudah tau?" Sehun menatapnya, ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Makanya, kita harus menikah nanti. Akan kuajak kau pindah ke Seoul!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya berbinar. "Benarkah? Lalu kau akan mengajakku ke Lotte World?"

"Tentu saja! Tunggu aku tumbuh tinggi dan tampan seperti appa, dan kau juga harus tumbuh cantik seperti eomma. Lalu kita menikah dan pindah ke Seoul!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Nnng- tak bisakah aku tumbuh jadi seperti mama?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak apa! Qian imo juga tak kalah cantik dari eomma!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menikah!" Luhan tersenyum ceria. Ia menjulurkan kelingkingnya pada Sehun. "Yaksok?"

"Yaksok!" Sehun menautkan kelingkingnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau saat tumbuh besar besok kau lupa?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hnng- tidak mungkin aku lupa."

"Tapi janji kita kemarin pagi saja kau lupa! Aku bahkan harus membangunkanmu, pemalas."

"Ah kalau begitu aku punya ide!" Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari pondok persembunyian mereka menuju rumah Luhan.

"Eomma dan Qian imo pasti tidak akan lupa! Kita harus beritau mereka!" Luhan tersenyum sambil berlari mengikuti Sehun.

Kedua yeoja cantik itu sedang bersantai di bakery, pengunjung sedang sepi. Siang damai mereka terusik oleh langkah kaki menderap dari kedua anak mereka. Sambil terengah, Sehun dan Luhan berteriak pada mereka.

"Eomma!/Mama!" Mereka sedikit terkejut mendengar kedua bocah itu berteriak.

"Luhan dan aku akan menikah. Ingat itu! Jangan sampai lupa!" dan setelah mengatakan itu mereka berlari menuju pondok persembunyian mereka.

Qian tersedak. Joohyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya kita akan jadi besan, jie."

.

©lvl99©

.

Angin bertiup semilir. Suara _cicada_ bersahut-sahutan melengkapi suasana siang yang panas. Entah berapa buah semangka yang sudah Luhan dan Sehun habiskan berdua, entah sudah berapa pohon yang mereka panjat, dan berapa semak berry yang mereka gunduli buahnya. Dedaunan di pepohonan mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan, pertanda sebentar lagi musim gugur akan datang menyapa. Tanpa terasa satu bulan liburan musim panas Sehun sudah berlalu, dengan berat hati ia berpamitan pada Luhan dan mamanya. Donghae sempat memuji anaknya yang sudah dewasa, dibanding tahun lalu ketika ia menolak untuk pulang. Tapi sepertinya Donghae terlalu cepat memuji anaknya, karena di dalam mobil, pangeran kecilnya tak henti-hentinya bertanya dan memohon.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah Luhan kita bawa pulang ke Seoul?"

.

 _Boseong, South Jeolla Province -Mid Summer 2006._

Tok.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Suara apa itu?

Tok.

Sekali lagi, suara itu dari arah jendelanya. Oh ayolah, ia sudah lelah hari ini seharian membersihkan pondok persembunyiannya dengan Luhan, dari mengepel lantai sampai membersihkan kaca jendelanya.

Tok.

Ayolah, ini sudah pukul 8.30 malam. Kenapa seperti ada yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya?

Tok.

"Sehun!"

Kali ini suara itu terdengar bersama suara bisikan yang tidak asing di telinga Sehun. Sehun membuka jendelanya, dan benar saja. Di bawah ada Luhan yang sedang menyeringai, sambil menggenggam kerikil untuk melempar jendela Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" desis Sehun.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar, tangannya memegang selimut biru muda.

"Ayo turun! Akan kutunjukkan kau sesuatu yang menarik! Jangan lupa bawa selimut!" Luhan mendesis.

"Buat apa? Ini sudah malam, eomma tak akan mengizinkan." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ssssh- tidak perlu bilang siapa siapa, turun saja cepat!" Sehun mengerang dalam hati, ia mengambil selimutnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mengendap-endap, semoga tidak ada pelayan yang memergokinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja disuruh-suruh gadis bandel itu tanpa protes. Sesampainya diluar, Sehun melihat ke sekeliling, gadis bandel itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jangan-jangan tadi itu cuma mimpi? Batin Sehun.

Saat Sehun hendak berbalik masuk ke rumahnya, sesosok makhluk melompat ke arahnya. Sehun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak kalau saja sosok itu tidak segera menutup mulutnya sambil terkikik pelan. Sehun menggigit tangan gadis bandel itu dengan kesal. Sudah menyuruh seenak udelnya, sekarang malah mengagetkannya.

Luhan membuka selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Dengan tatapan memelas ia menatap Sehun. "Jangan marah, HunHun Oppa~"

Sehun melunak, ia menatap Luhan. "Kau panggil aku apa?" Bisik Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak ada siaran ulang." Gadis bandel itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mengerang. Siapapun tolong jelaskan padanya, kenapa ia bisa berteman bahkan menyukai orang seperti ini?

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sehun. "Ikuti aku~"

"Kita mau kemana? Ini sudah malam, bandel. Sebentar lagi udara akan semakin dingin." Walau terus mengomel, Sehun dengan patuh mengikuti Luhan.

"Ssssh- jangan ribut. Ikuti saja aku."

"Apa Qian imo tau kau keluar?"

Luhan menoleh padanya sambil menyeringai, "Tentu saja… tidak tau!" ia tertawa pelan. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendongak, bulan sedang purnama. Walau sekelilingnya temaram karena cahaya bulan, tetap saja- keluar berdua malam-malam ke arah bukit agak menyeramkan baginya.

Luhan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci pondok persembunyian mereka dan membuka pintunya. Mereka masuk dan menutup pintunya. Pondok itu hanya sebuah ruangan berukura m, berlantai kayu lapis, berdinding kayu dengan jendela kaca di tiap sisinya. Ruangan itu gelap –tentu saja, karena akses listriknya sudah diputus. Luhan membuka tirai jendela di sisi timur ruangan, membiarkan sinar bulan masuk menerangi. Setelah itu ia membuka tirai jendela di sisi barat, dan mengajak Sehun duduk menatap keluar jendela. Dengan patuh Sehun mendaratkan bokongnya pada lantai dingin beralaskan selimut bekas dan permadani tipis.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi pasti keluar."

Sehun menatap bingung keluar jendela. Apa yang akan keluar? Di luar yang terlihat hanya rerumputan dan permukaan air sungai yang memantulkan cahaya perak dari sang rembulan. Luhan memakai selimutnya, aroma khas bayi menguar merasuk ke nostril Sehun, membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia lalu mengikuti Luhan, memakai selimutnya, karena udara dingin mulai terasa menggigit kulitnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara gemericik air sungai dan suara jangkrik (A/N: Okay, pertanyaannya, di korea ada jangkrik, kan? XD). Sehun menguap.

"Kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk melihat sungai di waktu malam? Tsk. Tsk."

"Ssssh- tunggu sebentar lagi, sebentaaaar saja. Kita pulang setelah mereka keluar."

"Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Sssssh- diamlah. Jangan berisik."

Rasanya Sehun ingin menggigit gadis ini saking gemasnya. Membuat penasaran saja. Beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun hampir jatuh tertidur saat Luhan menyikutnya pelan.

"Lihat~ mereka datang."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Dari arah sungai terlihat cahaya kecil yang berkerlap-kerlip. Awalnya hanya beberapa, tapi semakin lama, cahayanya semakin banyak. Seakan bintang-bintang turun dan bersinar di atas sungai. Berpendar mengalahkan pantulan cahaya rembulan dari air sungai. Sehun menganga, baru pertama kali ia melihat yang seperti ini.

"Itu kunang-kunang, mereka biasanya muncul di dekat sungai waktu musim panas." Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun terdiam, ia masih terpana melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil yang beterbangan itu.

"Indah, kan?" kata Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangguk, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk-makhluk kecil itu.

"Apakah Seoul di waktu malam juga indah seperti ini?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Ini jauh lebih indah, Lu." Ujarnya.

Mereka terdiam, masih terpesona melihat cahaya kecil yang seperti menghipnotis mereka. Entah berapa lama mereka terduduk disana, melupakan kalau malam sudah larut dan mereka punya rumah untuk pulang. Lalu entah bagaimana keduanya jatuh tertidur. Tertidur pulas, meringkuk berdua dengan beralaskan lengan masing-masing, seakan tidak merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Dan paginya, mereka terbangun dengan beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka penuh rasa khawatir. Luhan mengucek matanya pelan. Ia melihat mamanya menatap padanya, ia tersenyum.

"Mama, apakah ini sudah pagi?" Qian tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menarik pipi Luhan.

"Nappeun! Kau tidak tau betapa khawatirnya mama dan Joohyun imo? Kenapa keluar rumah tanpa bilang dan tidur disini?"

Luhan meringis. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, mengingat kalau ia memang patut disalahkan. Harusnya semalam mereka berdua pulang dan menyelinap ke kamar masing-masing.

"Mianhaeyo, Mama." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Qian menarik pipi Luhan yang sebelah. "Nappeun nappeun nappeun! Tidak boleh keluar rumah selama 3 hari! Harus membantu mama di bakery!" Luhan mengerang.

Di sisi lain, Joohyun membungkuk berterima kasih kepada para petani teh yang telah membantu mencari kedua bocah bandel itu. Ia lalu meraba dahi Sehun, mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya, memastikan kalau udara dingin tidak menyerang pangeran kecilnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya masih memproses apa yang terjadi di depannya. Ia lalu merengek.

"Eomma! Harusnya pondok ini hanya aku dan Luhan yang tau! Kenapa eomma malah mengajak Qian imo dan orang-orang itu kesini?"

Joohyun menghela napas. Kebalikan dari Qian, bukannya ia yang mengomeli anaknya, malah ia yang diomeli anaknya.

Nah~ kalau kalian pikir musim panas kali itu berakhir dengan tenang, kalian salah besar. Setelah masa hukuman Luhan selesai, mereka kembali berpetualang. Kali ini mereka memanjat pohon tua di sebelah pondok persembunyian mereka. Mereka memanjat sampai cabang paling atas, dan duduk dengan santai menikmati pemandangan. Suasana santai itu berubah menjadi mencekam dalam sesaat. Dengan bunyi 'krak' yang keras, dahan yang mereka duduki patah. Luhan dan Sehun jatuh berdebum di tanah. Para petani yang sedang memetik pucuk teh berlarian menghampiri mereka, mendapati Sehun yang meringis dan Luhan yang menangis panik. Darah mengucur dari wajah dan kaki mereka, sepertinya mereka terkena patahan kayu yang tajam.

Musim panas itu berakhir dengan mengesankan, meskipun dimarahi dan harus beristirahat tanpa bisa bermain, mereka berdua tidak menyesal. Kenakalan mereka berdua tertoreh abadi dalam bentuk luka di pipi kanan Sehun dan bagian bawah bibir Luhan.

 _._

©lvl99©

 _._

 _Boseong, South Jeolla Province -Mid Summer 2007._

"Bilang padanya aku sedang tidur, eomma. Kumohoooon~" Sehun memberikan tatapannya yang paling menyedihkan. Joohyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan salahkan eomma kalau setelah ini Luhannie tidak mau menemuimu lagi."

"Eommaaaa…" Sehun merengek. Joohyun menghela napas dan keluar dari kamar anaknya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya, berdiri di balik jendela yang tertutup tirai merah burgundy. Ia melihat Luhan yang berjalan gontai menuju gerbang. Gadis manis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun melangkah mundur, tidak mau terlihat. Ia kembali mengintip setelah sekiranya dirasa aman. Di kejauhan terlihat sosok dengan tubuh ramping dan rambut sebahu itu berjalan pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Luhan? Kenapa tidak mau menemuinya?" Sehun terkejut mendengar suara eommanya, yang tiba-tiba sudah di kamarnya lagi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, eommanya mengikutinya, mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Luhannie terlihat sedih sekali. Kau kenapa sayang? Sudah 3 hari kau tidak mau menemuinya. Padahal kau bersemangat sekali ingin kesini."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Dengan wajah memerah ia memandang eommanya.

"Eomma- aku rindu Luhannie, tapi aku tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya." Joohyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Kenapa? Apa Luhan mengganggumu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja- saat bertemu dengannya kemarin jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, eomma. Dia berubah, jadi terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih tinggi dan lebih cantik." _Dada dan bokongnya juga membesar_. Tambah Sehun dalam hati.

Joohyun tertawa pelan, sambil mengacak rambut Sehun ia berkata lembut. "Anak eomma sudah besar ternyata~ Kalian sedang dalam masa pubertas, sayang. Ayolah, katanya kau mau menikahinya? Wajar kalau sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi kalau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya, kau akan terbiasa."

Sehun terdiam.

"Bagaimana? Pergilah menemuinya nanti sore. Bersikap biasa saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, beritau eomma, okay?" Sehun mengangguk. Joohyun melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Eomma-" Joohyun menoleh.

"Tidak jadi." Sehun menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai. Joohyun mendecakkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, yang sedang berpikir perlukah ia memberitau sang eomma kalau 3 hari ini, tiap kali memikirkan Luhan kejantanannya menegang di bawah sana? Rasanya ia juga tak perlu memberitau kalau tadi pagi ia bangun dengan celana basah –bukan karena mengompol tentu saja.

Musim panas tahun ini sedikit canggung. Luhan mulai dididik agar feminin oleh mamanya. Tidak boleh memanjat pohon lagi, dan tidak boleh terlalu sering bermain di luar ruangan. Luhan remaja mulai belajar memasak, menjahit, dan merias dirinya. Walaupun –yah, si gadis bandel itu akan kabur dari pelajaran yang diberikan mamanya dan memilih kabur ke pondok persembunyiannya bersama Sehun. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dan berjalan-jalan di kebun teh, mengumpulkan bunga dan berry.

Tahun itu, Luhan memanggang kue pertamanya –cheese cake dengan tambahan rasa dari berry liar yang dikumpulkannya bersama Sehun. Sedikit gosong di bagian luar, dan masih sedikit mentah di dalam. Bagaimana bisa? Well- cake special buatan Luhan. Meski Sehun mengejek kue buatannya habis-habisan –sampai Luhan hampir mau mencakar wajah tampannya itu- tapi Sehun menghabiskannya, sampai bersih tak bersisa. Sisa liburan musim panas itu, dihabiskan Sehun di Deer Lu Bakery, menjadi tester cake yang dibuat Luhan.

.

©lvl99©

 _._

 _Gangnam-gu, Seoul –Late Spring 2008._

"Sehun-ah, musim panas ini kau akan ke Boseong lagi?" tanya lelaki bertelinga caplang itu sambil memakan _potato chips._

Sehun yang sedang beradu balap dengan Jongin –dengan media Play Station- hanya mengangguk.

"Tahun ini eomma dan appa merayakan anniversary pernikahan mereka di jepang. Orangtua Jongin dan kau diundang. Aku dan Jongin lalu berencana akan ke Okinawa, kau tak mau ikut? Ayolah, apa menariknya kota kecil seperti itu dibanding pantai musim panas di Jepang?"

"Bukan kotanya yang menarik, yang menarik itu _gadith_ bandelnya –kekasihnya. Iya kan?" Jongin terkekeh.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Tapi calon istrimu, kan?" Kai menyela.

"That's right!" Sehun menyeringai.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Aku jadi penasaran, secantik apa sih dia? Secantik Soojung dan Sooyeon noona? Seseksi Gain noona? Atau seimut Kyungie?"

"Secantik Dewi Aprodhit, dan tutup mulutmu Yoda. Kau memecah konsentrasiku!" Sehun mengerang, mobil merahnya finish di urutan kedua setelah Jongin. Jongin mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cantik, adik kelas kita dari keluarga Byun itu juga cantik kan? Kenapa tidak masuk hitunganmu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengambil ponselnya, malas terlibat percakapan kedua hyungnya.

"Dia? Cih. Kecantikannya tertutup omongannya yang tidak bisa di kontrol itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, kasar dan seenaknya sendiri..." dan Chanyeol terus berbicara menjabarkan semua hal yang tidak ia suka dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Jongin pura-pura mendengarkan, Sehun mengetik pesan untuk Luhan.

 _To: Bratty Girl_

 _Hannie! Aku bosan di Seoul bersama si caplang dan si hitam ini. Aku ingin segera bermain di pondok kita._

"Pondok kita? Kau dan han-han-mu itu sudah tinggal bersama?" Kai tersenyum menggoda.

"Yak! Jangan mengintip pesan orang seenaknya!" Sehun menyelipkan ponsel di sakunya sambil memiting leher Kai.

"Aku hanya melihat bagian terakhirnya saja. Serius!" Kai malah tertawa.

"Sehun-ah, ikutlah dengan kami, di pantai nanti pasti banyak gadis seksi yang berbikini." Chanyeol yang telah selesai bermonolog menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bergulat.

"Seperti di koleksi videoku." Sambung Jongin.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul." Sehun melepas pitingannya di leher Jongin.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Nope. Itu alasanmu tahun lalu, akhirnya kau malah tidak menyusul sama sekali."

"Aku sudah menghabiskan 11 bulan dengan kalian berdua, kenapa saat musim panas harus bersama kalian juga?" Sehun menatap kedua temannya dengan datar.

"Karena kau sahabat kami~ Lagipula kekasihmu pasti akan mengerti~" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"NO!" Tolak Sehun dengan tegas.

"Ayolaaaah~" Chanyeol memberi Sehun aegyo terbaiknya. Sehun menatapnya datar.

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sehun membuat mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Masuk!" teriak Sehun. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil bermata beloh dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna biru langit.

"Oppadeul~ Eomma dan Joohyun imo meminta kalian turun untuk minum teh dan makan cake bersama." Suara imutnya mengalun merdu. Mata besarnya secara bergantian menatap Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai, tatapannya terhenti sejenak di Kai. Kai melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, ia menunduk malu dan langsung pergi dari kamar Sehun.

"Adikmu manis sekali, caplang." Kata Kai.

"Kau mau aku seperti itu juga? Jonginnie Oppa~~~" Chanyeol menggelayut manja di lengan Kai. Kai segera menepisnya dengan jijik.

Hari itu mereka sedang ada pelajaran tambahan di rumah Sehun. Orangtua mereka bertiga memang rekan bisnis yang akrab. Contohnya hari ini, Park Jiyeon, eomma dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo datang menjemput putra kesayangannya, walaupun sebenarnya bisa menyuruh sopir pribadi mereka.

Ketiga remaja tampan itu turun dan menuju ruang tengah, mendapati Jiyeon dan Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat Joohyun mengeluarkan cake satu persatu dari kotak besar.

"Woah- Joohyun imo juga memesan kue dari toko itu? Kami juga, iya kan, eomma?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jiyeon.

"Wah benarkah itu Chanyeol-ah? Rasanya enak, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, namun ketika melihat eommanya yang sedikit memberengut, ia memeluk eommanya sambil berbisik, "Tapi tentu saja kue buatan eomma tetap paling enaaaak~"

Jongin mengernyit heran, melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di kotak.

 _Deer Lu Bakery –Boseong_

"Imo jauh-jauh memesan kue ke Boseong? Kenapa tidak membeli di Jiyeon imo saja? Tapi kenapa Jiyeon imo juga membeli disana juga? Bukankah toko kue Jiyeon imo tersebar dimana-mana?"

Jiyeon tersenyum masam, "Appa Chanyeol sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada cake buatan toko itu, imo sempat kesal sebenarnya. Tapi setelah menyicipi rasa kuenya, imo juga ketagihan. Sama sepertimu, kan eonnie?" Tanya Jiyeon pada Joohyun. Joohyun mengangguk riang. Jongin mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah- Sehunnie? Tahun ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa ke Boseong, kita akan ke Jepang." Kata Joohyun sambil menyajikan kue-kue untuk para tamunya.

Sehun mengerang. " Eommaaaaaa…"

Chanyeol dan Kai ber-hi five sambil menyeringai.

"Dengarkan Joohyun imo Sehunnie~" kata Kai dengan nada menggoda.

"Ayolah, hanya satu minggu saja~ Setelah itu kau bisa ke Boseong." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada membujuk.

And such a good liar they are, tahun itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidak bisa bertemu pujaan hatinya. Ah tidak. Sebenarnya mereka bisa bertemu, lewat ponsel. Tahun itu Luhan sudah punya ponsel sendiri. Saling bercerita musim panas mereka masing-masing.

.

©lvl99©

 _._

 _Boseong, South Jeolla Province -Late Summer 2009._

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang Boseong National Senior High School. Tenda-tenda kecil bertebaran di halaman yang luas, mulai dari tenda penjual makanan kecil, tenda permainan, tenda peramal, dan beberapa tenda untuk klub yang sedang mengadakan promosi. Orang-orang berkerumun di beberapa stand. Ia sedikit ragu memasuki sekolah itu, ia tidak suka keramaian. Tapi ia merindukan gadis bandelnya. Ia tadinya berencana memberikan surprise dengan tiba-tiba datang ke bakery, tapi gagal total. Ia hanya disambut Qian, yang kemudian memberitau kalau di sekolah baru Luhan sedang ada festival, dan Luhan sedang membantu klub drama.

Yap. Musim gugur ini, mereka resmi menginjak Senior High School. Pertanyaan yang menganggu benak Sehun adalah, kegiatan sekolah baru dimulai musim gugur untuk para siswa baru, tapi kenapa Luhan-nya sudah mengikuti kegiatan klub?

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Melihat ada mangsa baru, para penjaga stand meneriak-neriakkan barang dagangannya ke telinga Sehun. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menuju ke gedung sekolah, dengan papan petunjuk jalan bertuliskan:

" _Hamlet –musical –lantai 1_

 _Rumah Hantu–lantai 1_

 _Do make up like Pony! –lantai 2_

 _Maid café –lantai 3"_

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan tenaganya untuk mencari, Sehun bertanya pada salah seorang siswa yang memakai _hanbok_. "Permisi, bisakah kau beritau dimana stan klub drama?" Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak melihat Sehun yang begitu tampan. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi Sehun menarik perhatian banyak gadis, dengan penampilannya yang seolah baru berjalan keluar dari catwalk.

"Nona?" Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan tidak sabar.

"A-ah, stand klub drama di lantai 3, Maid café." Jawab gadis itu sambil tergagap.

Setelah menggumamkan terimakasih, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju lantai 3. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. _Maid café? Seperti di komik-komik Jongin?_ Para maid dengan pakaian yang imut akan menyambut para pengunjung dengan sapaan "Selamat datang, master." Lalu maid akan menerima pesanan dari para "master" dan menyajikan menu untuk mereka, menemani mereka berbincang-bincang, bahkan menyuapi mereka. Dan di komik yang Sehun baca, maid yang menemani sang "master" berakhir di pangkuan sang "master" dengan rok tersingkap dan celana dalam yang terlucuti (A/N: Umm- okay, karena itu komik Jongin, sepertinya tokoh utama kita ini membaca komik Ecchi. Maid café aslinya punya beberapa peraturan yang mengatur agar para maid tidak terganggu dan tidak menjadi korban pelecehan para master).

Sehun mengerang membayangkan Luhan-nya berada di dekat lelaki lain.

Ia sampai di lokasi perkara. Disambut dua maid imut dengan dress pink selutut yang menyambutnya riang, persis seperti yang ia baca di komik. "Selamat datang, master!"

Sehun mengangguk, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi café. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia segera mendapati rusa kecilnya. Berbeda dengan maid yang menyambutnya, para maid yang melayani tamu berpakaian dress berwarna hitam putih. Matanya tidak bisa beralih dari rusa kecilnya yang sedang membungkuk menyajikan pesanan tiga orang lelaki. Apakah hanya bayangan Sehun saja? Rasanya dress yang dipakai Luhan lebih pendek dari maid lainnya, dan warna hitam membuat Luhan terlihat sangat seksi di matanya. Sehun duduk di kursi yang kosong. Ia masih menatap rusa kecilnya. Wait- apa itu? Di kepalanya terpasang headband dengan bentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam putih, senada dengan dress yang ia pakai. Luhan duduk di samping salah satu namja itu dan mulai berbicara sambil sesekali tangannya bergerak meniru kucing yang sedang mencakar. Para namja itu tertawa, Sehun dapat melihat jelas tiga orang namja itu menatap Luhan dengan lapar.

Rusa kecilnya memang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan dress itu. Bagian atas yang ketat membuat dadanya terlihat montok, bagian tali temali yang menjerat bagian dadanya dihiasi renda-renda dengan warna senada, belum lagi jari-jemari lentiknya yang menarik roknya untuk menutup paha mulusnya yang sedikit terekspos, kaki jenjangnya terbalut stocking hitam-putih selutut, dan platform boot dengan heel sekitar 5 cm dan membalut sepanjang betisnya. Ugh- benar-benar merangsang. Sehun tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak rela Luhan-nya dijadikan konsumsi publik seperti ini.

Setelah mengatakan pesanannya pada maid yang menemaninya, ia berbisik pelan.

"Bisakah aku meminta Luhan yang menemuiku?"

Maid itu menatapnya bingung, "Tapi Luhan sedang menemani tamu lain, master."

Tidak mau menyerah, Sehun membujuk maid itu. "Ayolah, tolong katakan pada Luhan untuk ke mejaku sebentar saja, kau bisa menggantikannya disana sementara. Lagipula kau tidak kalah cantik dengan Luhan." Sambil berkata begitu, Sehun mengedipkan matanya. Pipi maid bername tag Minah itu memerah. Ayolah- gadis mana yang bisa menahan rayuan seorang Oh Sehun? Gadis itu mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan dan berlalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Sehun ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan terlihat terkejut melihat wajah tampan teman kecilnya itu. Ia kemudian duduk di depan Sehun.

"Surprise." Kata Sehun datar sambil menyeruput milk tea nya.

"Serius. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menatapnya.

"Aku mengunjungimu, kau tidak suka? Kau lebih suka bersama para laki-laki asing disana?" kata Sehun dingin. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sehun ah-"

"Aku disini pengunjung seperti mereka, jadi layani aku seperti mereka." kata Sehun dingin. Luhan menatap sosok teman kecilnya itu. Wajahnya yang dulu imut-imut itu sekarang sudah semakin tampan. Garis rahangnya mengeras, dagunya meruncing, hidungnya semakin mancung, seakan-akan wajahnya dipahat oleh Dewi Aphrodite sendiri –dan jangan lupakan mata teduhnya yang menatap dingin itu. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Setahun tidak bertemu kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi dingin begini?

"Maid-ssi." Panggil Sehun dingin. Luhan tergagap, ia memasang senyum manisnya.

"Oh hai, Master! Luhannie disini~ Miaw~" Luhan mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan mencakar. Ia lalu melirik makanan yang dipesan Sehun. _Milk tea_ dan _Matcha Panna Cotta_.

"Di depan anda tersaji _milk tea_ dan _matcha panna cotta_ -"

"Aku tau, aku yang memesan sendiri." Sehun memotong.

"…Tapi taukah anda teh yang digunakan untuk membuatnya adalah dari jenis yang berbeda? Semua teh dari _Boseong Plantation_ di pilih dari pucuk teh premium, lalu diolah dengan cara tradisional namun dengan teknik modern. Lalu apa yang membedakannya? …" Luhan terus berbicara dengan semangat menjelaskan perbedaan cara pengolahan teh. Sehun menguap.

"Membosankan."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Atau mau kujelaskan sejarah kenapa Boseong bisa menjadi pusat teh di Korea?" tanya Luhan sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lebih membosankan lagi. Kenapa Luhannie tidak duduk di samping master? Bukankah sebelumnya kau duduk di sebelah pelanggan?"

Luhan menatapnya sejenak, lalu berjalan dengan canggung dan duduk di samping Sehun. Tanpa sadar kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya menarik-narik ujung roknya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gadisnya dari tadi. Hanya saja ia sedikit kesal karena tadi Luhan bermanja-manja pada laki-laki lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan apa esensi dari festival ini, dan apa hubungannya teh dengan maid café?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang tidak berani menatapnya.

Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Festival sekolah ini bersinergis dengan _Annual Tea Festival of Boseong County_ …" Sehun menahan senyumnya mendengar pelafalan bahasa inggris Luhan yang cute. "… klub drama mengusung tema café untuk memberi edukasi pada pengunjung tentang segala olahan yang menyangkut teh. Oleh karena itu para maid harus memberikan informasi tentang teh pada para pengunjung." Luhan menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Lalu kenapa maid café?"

"Ketua klub bilang maid café lebih menjual, profit dari festival ini akan digunakan untuk mendukung pendanaan klub selama satu tahun ke depan."

"Jadi- ketua klub menjual anggotanya pada pengunjung, begitu? Lalu kenapa kau yang baru masuk sekolah tahun ini sudah ikut kegiatan klub?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Menjual? Apa maksudmu, Sehun? Jadi kau bilang aku dan teman-temanku menjual diri?" Luhan mendesis.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, sayang. Jawab saja pertanyaanku yang kedua."

Luhan menjawab dengan nada kesal, "Itu pertanyaan menyangkut pribadi, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya saat sedang bekerja."

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, membuat tubuh mungil itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya. "Oh jadi pekerjaanmu sekarang seperti ini? Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar untuk membuatmu menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Wajah Luhan memerah, ia mendesis pada Sehun. "Sehun-ah, aku serius. Ini pelanggaran etika maid café. Kalau guru pembina atau ketua klub melihatku seperti ini, kau bisa dikeluarkan paksa, dan namaku akan tercemar."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ah- jadi maid café punya etika dalam menjual diri juga? Jadi kau lebih suka para lelaki itu yang menatapmu lapar, ketimbang aku yang memelukmu seperti ini?"

Amarah Luhan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia menginjak kaki Sehun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Sehun meringis. Luhan mendesis. "Maaf, master. Aku tidak bisa melayanimu, akan kucari pengganti untukmu. Luhan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Minah, maid yang tadi menghampirinya lagi. Dengan muka masam Sehun menyuruhnya memanggil ketua klub, manajer atau siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas café ini. Gadis itu menurut. Tak lama kemudian ketua klub datang menemui Sehun.

"Sehun?" ketua klub yang tak lain adalah Mimi jie menyapa Sehun dengan nada terkejut. Ia kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ah- Yangmi jie, kau ketua klub drama?"

Yangmi mengangguk, "Setidaknya sampai pertengahan musim gugur besok aku masih menjadi ketua klub drama. Kau sudah bertemu Luhan? Ah sebaiknya ku minta Minah menggantikannya disana."

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Yangmi Jie. Kenapa Luhan yang siswa baru ikut dalam kegiatan klub drama?"

Yangmi tersenyum, "Kau tau, di sekolah ini ada beberapa jalur untuk masuk selain jalur regular. Salah satunya adalah jalur non-akademik, Luhan yang dari Junior High School berbakat dalam drama diterima melalui jalur ini. Salah satu keuntungannya, biaya sekolah dikorting 20%, dengan konsekuensi siswa langsung masuk ke klub bersangkutan tanpa perlu mendaftar. Awalnya ia hanya membantu membuat hidangan, kau belum mencicipi cake-nya? Begitu lezat~"

Sehun menatap pannacottanya, terakhir kali ia kesini cake buatan Luhan rasanya kacau balau.

Yangmi melanjutkan, "Tapi di hari kedua, Sungkyu, salah satu maid jatuh sakit. Terpaksa kusuruh Luhan menggantikannya, dan ternyata keputusanku benar. Sampai saat ini ia merupakan maid yang paling banyak menyumbang pemasukan. Ah- kau tadi sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dress itu? Saat memakainya ia merasa sedikit nervous, karena merasa baju cute seperti itu tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Tadi ia sempat mengatakan ingin sekali menunjukkannya pada Sehun."

Sehun melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya. Gadis bandel itu, sepertinya pakaian macam apapun terlihat cocok padanya. Sehun agak sedikit menyesal karena tadi tidak sempat melemparkan pujian pada gadis itu.

"Jie jie… Target pemasukan masih kurang berapa persen lagi?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Yangmi mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku mengerti ini untuk klub drama, aku mengerti Luhan adalah salah satu sumber pemasukan hari ini, tapi bisakah aku memintanya berhenti? Akan kuganti kerugiannya." Sehun memasang muka sedihnya.

Yangmi tertawa sambil menggumam pelan, "Dasar posesif." Ia menyebutkan sederet angka dan mengatakan pada Sehun, "Sehun, ingat ini. Tidak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan uang."

Sehun mengangguk, "Hanya kali ini saja." Gumamnya. Ia lalu menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Yangmi.

Yangmi menggumam pelan, "Sepertinya Luhan akan membunuhku karena menjual dirinya padamu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Yangmi jie. Sekarang bisakah kuambil Luhan-ku?"

Yangmi tergelak, ia berjalan ke arah meja no 7, tempat Luhan yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Maaf gentleman, dengan sangat terpaksa uri Luhannie tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi. Kami akan mengirimkan maid lain sebagai pengganti." Yangmi membungkuk pelan dan menarik Luhan lalu merangkulnya.

"Jie? Ada apa?" bisik Luhan.

"Ada pelanggan lain yang membayar lebih mahal untuk ditemani olehmu." Yangmi balas berbisik sambil menuntun Luhan menuju Sehun. Luhan terbelalak menatap Sehun.

"Jie! Kau menjualku padanya! Tega sekali!" Luhan berdesis tidak terima. Sebelum omelannya berlanjut, Sehun menarik tangan gadis bandel itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pada Yangmi.

"Let's talk. Naughty Deer."

.

©lvl99©

.

Sehun menyeret Luhan memasuki ruang kelas yang kosong. Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat Mimi jie menjualku." Sehun tergelak. Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di meja guru. Wajah cantiknya seakan terlipat karena kesal. "Kenapa tertawa? Tadi kau menghinaku, sekarang menertawaiku. Apa yang kau mau, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam. Kalau Luhan sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap seperti itu, artinya ia sedang serius atau sangat marah. Ia mendekati Luhan, menepuk kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hannie. Aku terbawa emosi tadi, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu di dekat lelaki lain." Sehun menatap mata bening Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa berhak membeliku pada Yangmi jie?" Luhan membuang muka.

"Karena aku calon suamimu."

"Masih calon, kan? Jadi aku bebas berbuat apa saja."

Brak!

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai berbaring di meja guru. Ia kemudian mengurung tubuh mungil Luhan di antara kedua lengannya. Ia mendesis pelan. "Jangan mimpi, rusa kecil. Kau adalah milikku. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari genggamanku."

Tanpa takut Luhan menatap mata tajam Sehun, yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari mata beningnya. "Benarkah begitu, Sehun-ah? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak membuatku menjadi kekasihmu? Dan kenapa aku yang wanita yang mengatakan hal ini? Ah- kau membuatku merasa tak punya harga diri."

Tatapan Sehun melunak. "Bukankah calon istri lebih tinggi derajatnya dari kekasih?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Pabo."

Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya di lengan Luhan. "Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah lebih jelas."

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. "Selama aku bukan tunangan atau kekasihmu, aku masih bebas berbuat semauku sampai nanti kalau kita jadi menikah." Gumamnya.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu?" Ia menatap bibir Luhan yang memerah ranum. Melihatnya dengan jarak sedikit membuatnya ingin mencicipinya. Bekas luka di bibir bagian bawah Luhan membuatnya semakin menggoda. Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Luhan dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Jadi kau ingin aku membuatmu jadi kekasihku, begitu?"

Luhan berdiri sambil memijit lengannya. Ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan melemparkannya ke punggung Sehun dengan kesal. "Kenapa kesannya aku mengemis cinta padamu? Kau kan yang lebih dulu memintaku jadi calon istrimu?"

Sehun meringis. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. "Terserah kau-lah, cadel. Aku membencimu."

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sehun berbisik di telinganya, "Aku hanya menggodamu, Hannie."

Ia kemudian membalikkan badan Luhan dan memegang jemarinya. Memasangkan sebentuk cincin di jari manis kiri Luhan. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membuatmu sekedar menjadi kekasihku, kau sekarang tunanganku, Oh Luhan."

Luhan terpana menatap cincin platina yang melingkar di jemarinya.

"S-Sehun…"

"Ya, Hannie~? Ini nyata." Ia mencubit pipi Luhan pelan. "Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan ini di depan eomma dan mama. Tapi tak apa, akan kukatakan nanti. Pestanya setelah kita lulus Senior High School nanti, lalu kita bisa menikah setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Kau bisa bersabar kan, Hannie?

Luhan mengangguk pelan, rasanya seperti bermimpi. Baru kemarin ia menggalau pada Mimi jie, menceritakan rasanya "digantung" Sehun tanpa ikatan. Dan tiba-tiba hari ini Sehun memintanya jadi tunangannya, bahkan memberi cincin sebagai tanda ikatan mereka!

Sehun mencium pelan bibir Luhan, menyadarkannya dari lamunan indahnya. Luhan yang tersadar segera merengkuh tubuh Sehun. "Aku membencimu- benar-benar benci!" Luhan menggumam di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun hanya tergelak.

"Tidak mau memasangkan cincin untuk calon suamimu ini, deer?"

Luhan melepas rengkuhannya dan mengambil cincin dari tangan Sehun. Memperhatikan detailnya. Terdapat ukiran Han Hun didalamnya, pipi Luhan memerah malu. Ia memasangkan cincin platina itu di jari Sehun.

Ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan berjinjit, memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Sehun. Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. "Sejak kapan kau jadi setinggi ini?" gumamnya sambil menghirup aroma musky yang menguar dari tubuh kekar itu.

"Ung- Sehun?" Luhan mendongak, menatap orbs coklat Sehun.

"Ya?" Sehun yang sedang mengelus telinga kucing lembut di kepala Luhan balas menatap.

"Untuk apa kau membawa tongkat kayu di celanamu? Dari tadi terus menusuk pahaku. Sangat mengganggu."

 _Goddamit._

Rasanya Sehun ingin bumi membelah dan menelannya saat itu juga. Coba jelaskan, apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis bandelnya yang masih polos itu?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tbc dengan sangat tidak elit. Hahaha.

 **I'm alive, readers. Maaf atas updatean yang amat sangat terlambat ini** /sungkem ke readers. Begitu banyak alasan yang membuat saya terlambat update, yang kalau dijabarkan malah seperti side story ini ff. dan saya rasa, reader semua tidak mau membaca keluh kesah saya, yang penting saya update, begitu, kan? XD

Di chap ini HunHan sudah remaja, disini juga kita sudah bertemu dengan ChanKai /tepuk tangan, akhirnya trio bangsat kompliiit~. Di chap ini juga kita sudah berkenalan sedikit dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. **Ah, disini KaiHunHan itu 94 liner, Chan 93 liner, tapi di bulan November. Terus Kyungsoo 96 liner dan Baekhyun 95 liner.**

Sekali lagi, untuk pair eomma-appa mereka, saya asal comot dari sunbae mereka /sungkem. Saya rasa disini kebanyakan dialog, ya? Well- I suck in narration u,u. Please bear with me.

 **Yang nanya** gedenya mereka kapan (segede apa dulu nih? Haha), mungkin sekitar Chap 4, Chap 3 mereka masih SMA, gapapa kan ya? FF ini kan minimal 25 chapter, 23 chapter besok kan mereka gede, awas kalo pengen balik jadi unyu lagi (?) Karena seperti yang tercantum di summary, ada part dimana Sehun akan melupakan Luhan nanti, jadi saya berikan beberapa kenangan yang akan dilupakan oleh Sehun.

 **[Spoiler Alert]** Untuk konflik, akan muncul di Chapter 4, karena saya baik, sampai chapter 3 masih saya suguhkan fluff berbumbu NC. Mohon ditunggu!

Terimakasih sudah membaca (plus baca A/N panjang ini), **thanks for follow, fav and review~!**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **AmeliaOh 21, deasyfang2, Arifaohse, LisnaOhLu120, Selenia Oh** (ini reviewnya bikin keselek, minta HunHan anak 8) **, misslah, nisaramaidah28, vie. vie. 35513, syielhunna, exindira, LSaber, ludeer, SNAmaliia, ParkBerry** (your review is so flattering /blush) **, SyiSehun, sehun94, Light-B, niasw3ty, ChanBmine, Rly. C. Jaekyu, noVi** (yang sampai review tiga kali tapi belum dilanjut juga, maaf ;_;), **keziaf, Juna Oh, Kwon, hunnieluludeer, MeMei04.**

 **Your reviews means so much to me, it made my day!**

 **Mind to review again? Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yang membangun! /bow with Luhan/**


End file.
